


Musical Dissonance

by sanstexte (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanstexte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles taking place 5-15 years in the future. Franklin deals with babysitting, girlfriends, karaoke and being a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't in any chronological order and take place in a happy AU that exists in my brain. Done for a drabble meme.

**Don’t Go Breaking My Heart** ** \- Elton John**

Whomever decided to buy the karaoke machine sucked. Rock Band he could deal with, but karaoke? Franklin had had enough of the terrible songs and equally terrible voices that Val and Katie had taken to torturing him with every weekend.

Sometimes he wondered if he’d have less problems with it if the two girls weren’t always singing stupid love songs to each other just to piss him off. After all, there was something wrong about your girlfriend and your sister singing about breaking each other’s hearts.

Especially when Uncle Johnny joined them.

  
**Walk of Life** **\- Dire Straights**

Molly was different than the other mutants he met, probably because she wasn’t actually affiliated with the X-Men in anyway. She wasn’t as emo as the kids he’d met from Xavier’s, and he wondered how much of that had to do with her unconventional family. It was easier to deal with the craziness that was life when you had a small group of people who you called family. No matter where you called home.

Hell, she’d dealt with almost as many weirdos with superpowers that he had. And she was somewhat well adjusted. Or at least better adjusted than your run of the mill x-student.

Needless to say, he couldn’t wait to introduce her to Katie.

**Wake Me Up Before You Go Go** **\- Wham**

Introducing Molly to everyone was easier than he thought. Of course, everything went easier when you had a karaoke machine, superpowers and a familiarity with aliens and the weird.

And this time, as long as it was just Katie and Molly singing the love songs to each other, he could totally deal.

Plus it was kind of hot.

**Tsunami** **\- Prozzak**

Okay, so maybe making a covert super team filled with your girlfriends, sister and that annoying indestructible girl you had to babysit wasn’t the best idea. Especially when you had to deal with the freaking daughter of Hydro-Man. Because. She. Was. Hot. Really hot, and let’s face it, after growing up with Johnny storm you had learnt to appreciate a good looking girl.

And of course, you'll be able to get through the fight. Or at least the fight with the villainess. Because you know the minute the authorities take her away and you guys are on your way home, the little invincible girl is going to remind everyone of that time you totally stared at the badguy’s breasts the entire battle. And you know the excuse about how you were wondering how the water stayed in that form wouldn't appease the two girls who weren't related to you or 10 years young than you in the fantasti-car.

**Striptease - Hawksley Workman**

Franklin had to wonder how they found these songs for the Karaoke machine. At this point he didn’t know if it was because Katie was evil, or if it was some sick prank on Uncle Johnny’s part.

At least this time everyone had been locked out of the room. Or out of the house.

Especially since Katie was not only singing, but actually acting out the song lyrics.

Maybe he’d need to change his mind about leaving the Karaoke machine behind when he moved out…

**Burning Down the House** ** \- Tom Jones and The Cardigans**

The. Kitchen. Was. On. Fire.

This was to expected. He was stuck babysitting Dani again, and somehow she’d managed to find her way into the kitchen. Val was busy tinkering with a robot, and he was stuck with the brat who apparently couldn’t leave his eyesight for five seconds.

Seriously, he’s raising his rates now that he knows the little girl is able to fly. Because a flying invincible toddler who happens to be on fire? Not exactly what he signed on for when he was guilted into looking after her.

He had a feeling both his mom and hers were going to kill him.

**Day One** **\- Sarah Slean  
**  
He remembers they day Jack first found out about him and Katie. And he clearly remembers the day Chase found out about him and Molly. He should feel a lot more sympathetic for the young man standing in front of him, but ironically that’s the last thing he thinking about.

He can see Val groaning in the corner, her expression telling him to let it go before she sends a force field into his gut, but again, that’s not something he’s about to consider.

Baby sister’s first boyfriend. Baby sister’s first date. And it's his brotherly duty to make sure this punk kid learns his place.

**Sexbomb - Tom Jones**

It was days like this he’d been happy he’d moved out. There were some things you just couldn’t do when you knew your parents were somewhere in the building.

Especially when your girlfriends had a weird tradition of loading smutty songs on the Karaoke machine and performing for you.

Together.

It was also a lot easier to join in on the singing, and ahem, writhing, when you knew there weren’t cameras in the next room.

Why was it again that he hadn't moved out sooner?

**Goodbye, Eddie, Goodbye - Phantom of the Paradise**

Out of every villain he’d ever hated, he admit to admit that Victor’s death was probably the only one that made him want to sing with glee. The bastard had done a lot to his family, and the fact that he was finally gone was as reassuring as it was vindicating.

Sure he could somewhat sympathise with what drove Victor to success, but the means? The torture, the possessions, the kidnappings, the scars, the robots? Those were not really needed at all. Seriously.

And if the super villain community was going to remember the man as a god, he was certainly going to make sure the man went down in the history books as a monster.

**9 to 5 - Dolly Parton**

Seriously, did the Avengers do anything in this damn city, or were there that many psychos who liked dressing up and trying to destroy things? Because this whole having to save the world in between classes was getting mighty frustrating.

Especially when the damn Avengers showed up after the fact.

He’d give them all tails if he wasn’t such a nice kid.

**Saturday Night’s All Right for Fighting** **\- Elton John**

Okay, so they were tired, and they were sore. But that didn’t matter. It was Friday night, and this had become a ritual. Sure half of them were adults now, Dani was almost finished high school, and Val was already on the way to her third degree but that didn’t mean a thing. Sometimes you had to let your hair down.

And to be honest, somehow, someway along the years, singing about kicking ass on Saturday had become their favourite tradition.


End file.
